L'effet de la frustration
by Lili76
Summary: Défi par thème de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème : Jeux d'esprits. Ecrire sur un commentaire qui a un effet délibéré sur quelqu'un. Lily Luna Potter sait exactement ce qu'elle veut. Sous ses airs angélique se cache un esprit rusé. Et lorsqu'elle décide de s'attaquer à Scorpius Malefoy, elle y met toute son énergie...


**Défi par thèmes de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**  
 **Thème : jeux d'esprit**  
 **Ecrire sur un commentaire qui a un effet délibéré sur quelqu'un**

* * *

Lily Luna Potter était quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'elle voulait.  
Petite fille, elle s'était rendue compte qu'en s'y prenant bien, elle pouvait obtenir tout ce dont elle avait envie.

La première fois qu'elle rencontra Scorpius Malefoy, grand ami de son frère Albus, elle le détesta.  
Ils n'avaient qu'à peine deux ans d'écart, mais il l'ignora purement et simplement.

Quand elle entra - enfin - à Poudlard, elle fut répartie chez les Gryffondors, ce qui n'aida pas à la rapprocher de Scorpius.  
Elle dut le côtoyer, étant donné que son frère était en permanence avec lui.  
Ces deux-là étaient inséparables...

Cette année-là, à Noël, le blond lui fit un cadeau. Il lui tendit le paquet dans la regarder, d'un air indifférent. Il se montrait gentil avec la petite sœur de son meilleur ami.  
Il lui avait offert une babiole, un joli bracelet tressé. Elle le passa à son poignet en souriant, et se dit que le garçon était étrange.

Puis la vie reprit. Lily se fit la réflexion qu'elle pouvait elle aussi ignorer Scorpius. Après tout, il était un insupportable Serpentard, froid comme un serpent...

Ce fut lors de sa quatrième année que Lily se rendit compte que Scorpius n'était pas aussi indifférent qu'il voulait bien le faire croire.

Depuis sa première année, elle avait eu à chaque Noël un petit cadeau. Des babioles, mais elle les gardait précieusement. En première année, elle avait eu le bracelet qu'elle portait toujours. En seconde année, une boîte à bijoux en bois, joliment ouvragée. En troisième année, un pendentif - une jolie pierre du vert de ses yeux enchâssée dans une cage argentée.

Elle attendait avec impatience son quatrième Noël à Poudlard pour découvrir ce qu'il lui offrirait.

Elle avait noté que lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble, les Potter, les Weasley et Scorpius - toujours collé à Albus - le Serpentard ne lui parlait que rarement, mais il l'observait en douce.  
Personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte, hormis peut être Rose - Rose qui avait hérité des dons d'observation de sa mère et de sa perspicacité. Mais Rose n'en parla pas, étant donné que Lily jouait la carte de l'indifférence à la perfection.  
Quand leurs regards se croisaient, Scorpius tournait vivement la tête.

Une fois établi que le jeune homme n'était pas indifférent, elle se rendit compte que son indifférence à elle n'était qu'une habile façade pour masquer son attirance.  
Dès lors, elle décida de changer de stratégie. Puisque Scorpius ne ferait jamais le premier pas, elle allait faire en sorte de le forcer à venir vers elle. Une fois cette décision prise, elle se sentit parfaitement sereine et s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain soir, Albus était venu rejoindre son frère et sa sœur dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Et il était bien entendu accompagné de son ombre, Scorpius. Rose, leur cousine était également venue.  
Lily laissa son esprit vagabonder alors que ses frères se chamaillaient. Elle entendait également Rose et Scorpius converser. Plus exactement, elle entendait les réponses laconiques de Scorpius au babillage presqu'incessant de sa cousine.  
Elle cherchait un plan d'action au sujet de Scorpius, et se mordillait distraitement la lèvre. En l'observant à la dérobée, elle se rendit compte qu'il fixait intensément sa bouche et semblait... perturbé.

Scorpius Malefoy était doué pour masquer ses pensées et émotions mais à cet instant, il semblait avoir énormément de mal à se contenir.  
Lily eut un sourire rusé, que n'aurait pas renié un Serpentard. La chasse au Scorpius était ouverte...

Les jours suivants, Lily se débrouilla pour se mordiller la lèvre d'un air absent dès qu'elle voyait Scorpius jeter un œil dans sa direction.  
Le jeune blond semblait subir une terrible torture et tentait de l'éviter le plus discrètement possible. Mais bien entendu, Lily ne le laissait pas faire, avec la complicité involontaire d'Albus.

Il se passa pratiquement une semaine avant qu'elle ne trouve un nouveau moyen de torturer Scorpius. La semaine d'avant Halloween, les bonbons et sucreries circulaient en masse dans l'école. Les Potter, Weasley et Malefoy étaient cette fois dans la salle commune des Serpentards.  
Lily était assise à côté d'Albus, lui-même aux côtés de Scorpius. Elle ignorait volontairement le blond, même si de temps à autre elle sentait son regard pensif sur elle. Rose et James discutaient à voix basse sans faire attention à eux.  
Albus s'était approprié le sachet de friandises et refusait de laisser Lily se servir. La jeune fille voulait une plume en sucre, mais son frère refusait.

Au lieu de chercher à lui arracher de force ce qu'elle voulait, elle stoppa tout, le regarda en battant des cils et prit une voix douce et larmoyante, légèrement penchée en avant. Elle avait perfectionné cette technique auprès de son père, et Harry Potter, tout vainqueur de Voldemort qu'il fut, se laissait avoir à chaque fois...  
\- Oh Al... Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que ta petite soeur soit _frustrée_ ?  
Elle avait légèrement insisté sur "frustrée" avec un sourire innocent.

Son attention fut attirée par un grognement étouffé. Surprise, elle se rendit compte que le son venait de Scorpius.  
Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux surprise.  
Le jeune homme était rouge. Très rouge. Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer et avoir très chaud.  
Elle le vit fermer les yeux pour tenter de reprendre contenance.  
Puis il se leva précipitamment et disparut en direction de la salle de bain.

Albus, qui n'avait rien vu, regarda sa silhouette disparaître l'œil rond. Puis il haussa les épaules et reprit sa bataille avec sa sœur.

La semaine suivante, Lily faisait en sorte de placer "frustrée" avec le même sourire qu'elle avait eu dans toutes les conversations qu'elle avait à proximité de Scorpius... Et le jeune homme réagissait au delà de ses espérances.

* * *

La première fois que Scorpius Malefoy rencontra Lily Potter, il l'ignora. Elle était la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, et elle était plus jeune qu'eux. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les enfants, alors il fit ce qu'il savait faire face à un problème potentiel : l'ignorer.

Lors de leur seconde rencontre, Scorpius eut un choc. Lily venait de rentrer à Poudlard et elle n'avait plus rien d'une petite fille. Elle était capricieuse et faisait tourner ses grands frères en bourrique. Mais ils idolâtraient leur petite sœur.  
Il ne se rapprocha pas de la jeune fille. Il se contentait de l'observer de loin, au gré de leurs rencontres. Et il se rendait compte que pour son propre bien, il devait garder ces distances avec cette jolie terreur rousse, qui savait manipuler son monde mieux qu'un Serpentard.  
Au Noël suivant, il cherchait le cadeau d'Albus quand il tomba sur un étal de bracelets colorés. L'un d'eux lui plût immédiatement et il l'associa avec la rouquine.  
Il surprit son regard pensif sur lui et elle le remercia avec une réserve qui était inhabituelle chez elle.

Quand elle le passa à son poignet en souriant tendrement, il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.  
L'année suivant, il lui offrit un coffret. Il l'avait trouvé joli. Et l'avait acheté sur un coup de tête.  
La troisième année, il cessa de trouver des excuses. Il inclut Lily dans sa liste des personnes à qui il voulait offrir un cadeau. Il passa plus de temps à chercher et pensait qu'il allait rester bredouille.  
C'est en accompagnant son père pour une course qu'il trouva son bonheur. Il tomba en admiration devant un pendentif en agathe enchâssé dans un délicat tressage en argent. Le vert de l'agathe lui évoqua immédiatement le vert des yeux de Lily.  
Sans réfléchir il l'acheta immédiatement pour le Noël de la jeune fille.

Ce fut cette année là qu'il se rendit compte que Lily l'attirait un peu trop. Dès lors, il fit en sorte de l'éviter et d'éviter son regard. Elle était la petite sœur de son meilleur ami.

C'était son compter sur la diablesse rousse, qui avait pour habitude de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. S'il en croyait les histoires que son père racontait parfois, c'était plutôt de famille...

Le début de la torture commença lors d'une soirée chez les Gryffondors. Il répondait distraitement à Rose Weasley - qui malgré ses parents qui ne s'étaient jamais entendus avec son père lui était sympathique - en observant du coin de l'œil Lily qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.  
Lorsqu'elle commença à se mordiller la lèvre, il eut l'impression que son sang se mettait à bouillir dans ses veines. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour cacher son embarras. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de ses lèvres et s'imaginait l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

Fort heureusement, Rose décréta qu'il était tard et qu'il était temps de regagner les dortoirs. Scorpius bénit son intervention.

Les jours qui suivirent, il se rendit compte que Lily se mordillait les lèvres sans arrêt, quand il était à proximité. Il s'employa dès lors à éviter la jeune fille, mais elle semblait avoir en permanence besoin de parler à Albus.

La semaine suivante, ils étaient chez les Serpentards. Il profita qu'elle était occupée à se chamailler avec Albus pour des sucreries pour l'observer.  
Lily était jolie. Mais elle débordait de vitalité et était toujours joyeuse. Elle était la cadette, seule fille après deux garçons. Elle avait toujours été choyée mais ça n'avait pas fait d'elle une peste bien au contraire.

Lily l'attirait. Loin de se calmer son attirance ne faisait que s'amplifier. Mais elle était la petite sœur de son meilleur ami.

Quand Lily passa en mode séduction, il s'en amusa et observa le manège de la jeune fille. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'Albus ne cède.

\- Oh Al... Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que ta petite soeur soit _frustrée_ ?  
Quand Lily avait prononcé cette phrase en insistant d'un ton aguicheur sur "frustrée" il hoqueta. Il eut l'impression que son sang s'était mis à bouillir dans ses veines.  
Le contraste entre son sourire innocent et ces mots lui donna extrêmement chaud et il se sentit plein de désir pour la jeune fille.  
Il ferma les yeux en essayant de se maîtriser mais perdit la bataille contre son propre corps.  
Aussi, espérant que personne ne se rendrait compte de ce qui se passait, il se leva brusquement et fuit vers la salle de bains.  
Il avait besoin d'une douche froide. Glacée même.

Les jours suivants, il se douta que Lily avait perçu sa réaction et qu'elle s'en amusait puisqu'elle n'avait jamais autant prononcé le mot "frustrée" avec son petit sourire innocent.  
Et lui n'arrivait pas à se maîtriser.

Il rougissait, perdait le fil de la conversation, fuyait. Il sentait le regard interrogatif de Rose sur lui, mais faisait comme si de rien n'était. Même si sa maîtrise de lui même était de plus en plus mince.

Après plusieurs jours de ce régime, il était particulièrement grognon. Albus était partit jouer au Quiddich avec son frère et il avait préféré s'isoler à la bibliothèque pour essayer de se détendre un peu.  
Il s'était installé dans une alcôve formée par des étagères, invisible aux yeux de Madame Pince.  
Occupé à lire un livre de potions, il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il n'était plus seul.

En sentant une présence dans son dos, il se raidit. Il savait avant même de se retourner qui était venue le rejoindre. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour le faire réagir instantanément comme ça.

Il se crispa sur le livre et s'obligea à rester immobile.  
La jeune fille s'installa face à lui en souriant. Ce fichu sourire.  
Ils se tenaient debout, face à face, adossés aux étagères. En tendant le bras vers elle, il aurait pu la toucher.

\- Alors, Scorpius, pas trop _frustré_ d'être séparé de mon frère ?

Il gémit sourdement et cessa de lutter. En un pas il fut sur elle, l'embrassant passionnément.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, essoufflés, Lily sourit à nouveau. Toujours ce fichu sourire.

\- Tu en auras mis le temps...


End file.
